Discovering Love
by Newbie1a3
Summary: Joey and Seto have secretly loved eachother for far too long without showing it. What happens when you are forced to hide your feelings for too long? They burst, and bursting has never been sweeter for these two. Puppyshipping


Newbie says:

"Okay, so I'm kinda new at this… but here goes nothing. I don't own YuGiOh! or claim ownership. This is a yaoi, puppyshipping based story (boyxboy, more specifically, SetoxJoey) so if you don't like, don't read. Got it? I don't want to get sued, and I'm just a (new) fan of YuGiOh! So don't give me any complaints about how certain events aren't perfect to your reason. Got it?

Oh! And if you DON'T understand certain parts or characters I'm sorry but I guess you'll have to look it up, I find that YouTube is a satisfactory source."

"By the way, I would like to dedicate this story to one of my greatest friends ever. (Here's to you Cheyenne!)"

"Wow, I talk a lot. Now, let's get on with the story!"

Joey Wheeler, best duelist in all the world.

Seemed pretty dang possible to Joey Wheeler.

Joey ran his hand through his mop of blond hair as he passed a group of very attractive girls.

"So, now I got enough cards to get to the finals!" Exclaimed Joey, he was proud of himself to say the least.

"Yes! That's great Joey! But we should really find the Pharaoh, don't you think?" The brunette haired girl, and so called friend walking beside Joey faked her enthusiasm a bit too much as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, sorry that I'm a better duelist than you, Tea." Joey grinned and did a small happy dance as he held his 6 locater cards up in the air.

"Listen Joey, I'm not trying to damper the fact that you are going to the finals, that's great! But I just think we should find the others to see how they're doing." Tea's smile didn't quite meet her eyes like honest ones do.

Not noticing Joey looked down, Tea was right. His best friend in the whole entire world, Yugi, hadn't seen even one of his duels! Surely Yugi had 6 locater cards; he was the best duelist ever! Where had he been all this time? Knowing Yugi, he'd probably been off risking his life and saving the world but still…

"Yeah, let's go find our little buddy." Joey looked up with contentment in his honey colored eyes.

"That's the Joey I know! Let's find the Pharaoh!" Tea's mind slipped away.

"And Yugi… you know, our bud?" Joey added with hesitation. Tea had been acting weird towards Yugi ever since that spirit of Yugi's puzzle arrived. Everyone called the spirit of the puzzle "the Pharaoh". Of course Joey realized that Tea had acquired a love for this spirit, but he didn't like thinking of the possible idea of Tea kissing his best friend (seeing as the Pharaoh and Yugi had to share one body), or even flirting with him. . It was wrong.

"Well of course Joey! That's what I said!" Tea lied and rubbed her arm. She wished Joey would stop being so protective over Yugi. They were friends and all, but the spirit. So brave and strong and kind and smart! Where's the negative in that?

Joey recognized the lie and clenched his fists, bending his head away from Tea he lightly growled under his breath. He was just about to give Tea a piece of his mind when.

"Excuse me, are you THE Joey Wheeler?" A smaller figure ran to catch up with the tense pair.

Still a bit steamed Joey replied angrily "Yeah, what's it to ya?" Realizing his words might offend the stranger he tried to save himself. "I mean, yeah, yeah, I'm THE Joey Wheeler."

The stranger looked down, thinking to himself. "Perfect, now I've got the Pharaoh's little friends."

Looking up the stranger spoke.

"Oh, well hi! I'm Namu; I'm a huge fan of yours! 2nd in Duelist Kingdom, right? Wow! I would really like to learn some tips for dueling from you! It would be an honor!" The so called Namu looked up at Joey. For this 'Namu' was truly Marik, owner of the all powerful Millennium Rod, which had powers to control peoples minds. He was another unwanted bad guy trying to take over the world.

"I'd be glad to Namu, we'll meet again I'm sure. But I'm off to find my friends before the finals start!" Joey waved over his shoulder and started walking away.

"Wait! Joey! Would it be alright if you taught me some right now? You see, I'm not much of a duelist myself and I want at least one duel won before this tournament is over!" Marik bowed his head as if to show his honor of learning from Wheeler when really he was hiding his evil grin. These foolish friends of the Pharaoh were going to be easier to manipulate than he thought.

"Well sure Namu! I'm sure I can afford to teach a fan some of my tricks! And besides, I'm sure we'll be great pals later!" Joey put his hand behind his head and smiled. What a nice guy.

"Thank you Joey!" Marik's pleasure didn't have to be faked this time, he was truly happy. These fools had fallen straight into his trap!

Marik pretended the expression of horror, and spoke too late, "Joey look out!" As cloaked and hooded males seemed to appear out of nowhere Joey stepped back in surprise. One had Namu. (Little did Joey know that these rare hunters were working for 'Namu', better known as Marik.) Turning around Joey saw that Tea was apprehended as well.

"Somebody help!" Tea screamed.

Joey hated these creeps; they called themselves 'rare hunters', Joey smiled to himself. More of like freakish goons dressed as Barney.

The rare hunters always dressed in dark purple cloaks, with the hood up. On the hood, usually covering their faces would be a light purple Egyptian eye. The eye looked important and mysterious, but Joey didn't know what it meant so it looked creepy over all things.

Joey lunged at the skinniest of the rare hunters, the one holding Tea. If he could just get one injured maybe he and Tea could escape, but he was hit to the ground by another.

"Somebody HELP!" Tea screamed. Looking around Joey could see the street they had been walking on had suddenly cleared out. That was weird.

"What do you want?! Leave us alone!" Joey yelled, still on the ground. One rare hunter grabbed him from behind so his arms couldn't move, and made him stand.

"Somebody, please! HELP!" Tea screamed again.

"You three are coming with us!" A deep voice commanded.

"I'm afraid you're terribly mistaken." A new voice challenged. Joey looked around. He knew that voice. The voice he secretly loved. Seto's voice.

Joey suddenly felt the rare hunter that had been holding him hostage crumble. Breaking himself loose and turning around he could see that the rare hunters that had been holding Tea and Namu, and one other were now in combat with Seto.

"Be careful Kaiba!" Joey cried as the rare hunter that had been holding him joined the goon squad.

"You don't need to look out for me, Wheeler." Seto replied as he caught one rare hunter in a headlock, jabbing another with his elbow. Joey almost felt sorry for the rare hunters as Seto whooped their butts. But not quite.

One rare hunter got a good punch at Seto, his name was Odion. Joey knew him as "Tattoo face". The force knocked the young man down. Assuming that the other rare hunters could finish Seto off Odion disappeared behind a corner.

"Kaiba!" Joey yelled, taking three steps he stopped at the sound of Seto's demanding voice.

"I don't need your help, Mutt." Seto snarled.

One rare hunter chuckled evilly as he walked up to the limp body lying on the ground.

"Aw, can't take a hit Seto Kaiba?" The rare hunter said.

Quickly Seto brought himself to a crouch position, then, quick as lightning he swung his leg around 360 degrees, his other leg nimbly hopping over the mobile leg. He managed to trip the rare hunter and elbowed his stomach as the man fell. Knocking the wind out of him.

"Seems I can take a hit better than you, idiot," the rare hunter had basically poked the tiger with a stick.

"Now, I would suggest that you three cowards start running for your master, Marik. I would also suggest hurrying, I'm sure you don't want to see me when I'm angry." Seto stood, crossed his arms, and grinned as the wind gusted by, making his brown hair dance and his long, white, Kaiba Corp. jacket flare out. He looked quite epic, some would say.

"Ohhh Marik's gonna be _angry_!" One of the rare hunters nervously said, clumsily trying to get up. His voice sounded like something was stuck in his throat, it was high pitched and scratchy.

"Speaking of Marik, why don't you fools bring him a message? I want you to tell him, that he'd better make it to the finals; and when he does I fully intend on taking his Egyptian god card. Understood? Now, scram!" Seto finished, pointing his commanding finger at the three rare hunters now crumpled on the ground.

The rare hunters ran off without looking back, each complaining on what their "master Marik" was going to do to them.

Joey looked around, Namu was nowhere to be seen. Where was he? Poor guy probably got scared off and ran for cover. He must be traumatized.

Forgetting about Namu, Joey turned to face Seto, he couldn't slip up and make the situation awkward now.

"Hey Kaiba… err…thanks." Joey said nervously, absent mindedly stuffing his hands in his jean pockets..

Before Seto could respond with something sarcastic Tea jumped in.

"Seto! That was _so _brave!" Tea squealed, stepping closer to Seto.

"Don't think it was for friendship or any of that stupid stuff. Those fools were disobeying tournament rules. You owe me a lot for saving your tails." The rich male was easily 6" tall. Looking down at Tea he saw a look in her eyes, he didn't like it.

"You're so _strong_, I'll forever be in your debt." Tea said, she was flirting, no doubt about it. If Yugi or the Pharaoh were here, she'd be calling Seto a jerk, and flirting with the Pharaoh.

"Let's go Tea, I don't think Rich Boy wants our company." Joey said, he suddenly got a feeling of deep anger with a tinge of despair. He recognized the feeling as jealousy. He was jealous of Tea… _why?_

"But we need to thank our hero rewardingly." Tea purred and then grinned. Taking off her poufy, pink jacket she revealed a bright yellow shirt that was button up, but it cut off a little lower than what most sports bras cut off at. Leaving her belly exposed.

"None of your thanks, or rewards interest me." Seto looked down at the little twerp and glared. She was so _annoying _why did Wheeler even hang out with her? With all her worthless friendship speeches, and her dueling skills were even lower than Joey's. That's saying something.

Tea turned her head and brought her shoulder up so her cheek was resting on her shoulder.

"Oh I'm sure this reward will make you quite… pleased." Tea purred again. Then, slinking forward she pushed Seto down onto a silver car's hood. How, Joey had no idea, but she did.

"What the… how dare you!" Seto growled and pushed Tea down onto the asphalt. Joey didn't move to help her.

"Oh just stay still there Hun. Tea will make your dreams and fantasies come true." Tea seductively said, rising to her feet and running her finger up Seto's chest. Joey growled. He was jealous beyond belief, clenching his fists he yelled at Tea with fury.

"TEA WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! THAT'S _KAIBA_! LET'S GO AND FIND THE _PHARAOH _AND YUGI!" Joey was pissed, to say the least.

Tea looked over her shoulder and put her hand on her hip. Rolling her eyes at Joey she mouthed the words "watch and learn".

Joey growled, ready to charge Tea, but before he could she turned back to Seto.

"Go _away _you little rodent. My dream and fantasy is that you'll be erased from existence." Seto glared and was about to fling Tea off of him when he stopped.

"Don't think so Sweetie, you see, if you ever want to see your three Blue Eyes and Obelisk again… I would suggest cooperating." Tea purred seductively again fanning out the four cards in her hand. She had sniped Seto's dueling cards while he had been down.

"You'll pay for this." Seto glared as he posed his threat.

"You want to see your cards again, don't you?" Tea questioned, pretending innocence.

Seto turned his head to the side, closed his eyes and clenched his jaw.

"That's what I thought Honey Bunches. Oh and Joey… I know you won't risk Seto's cards now will you?" Tea purred again.

Joey glared and growled.

Tea didn't notice, for at that moment she stuffed the four cards in her butt pocket of her short shorts and rose up to her tiptoes to lick the side of Seto's face.

"Ugh" Joey was disgusted. How dare she.

Tea licked her lips and caught Seto in an embrace. Slowly she rubbed her hands against Seto's back. Whispering sick-minded ideas into his ear.

"You disgust me." Seto snarled.

Seto was very lucky, no one seemed to exist on this street.

"Tea, what do you think you're doing? Stop! Right now! Please!" Joey cried weakly.

Tea laughed with a one syllable laugh, her mouth didn't even open. Bringing her hands back to Seto's front she slid her hands underneath Seto's white, Kaiba Corp. jacket and took it off his shoulders. Then she threw the jacket onto a silver car's hood nearby. Then she started working on his button-up black business shirt. After she undid all the buttons she walked behind Seto and tugged at his sleeves. This gave Joey a full on view of Seto's upper half.

Joey froze.

"Damn." Joey thought. He didn't know what to do, Seto's head was down. Joey could tell that he was trying to think of something quick. He always did this in duels whenever he was in a tough spot. Seto's eyes were shadowed by his brown hair and his mouth was in a straight line.

If Seto didn't care about duel monsters so much he would probably be in a much better situation right now.

"I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable Bunny." Tea cooed, stepping in front of Seto again. This action blocked Joey's view.

"No, in fact, I get sexually assaulted by crazy freaks every second day of the week." Seto snarled, sarcasm dripping on his words.

Tea laughed the same mouth-closed laugh.

"Babe, we're about to be in paradise, don't ruin it." Tea purred.

Joey growled and stepped forward, but Tea shot him a glance behind her shoulder and mouthed the words "you wouldn't dare".

Seto snarled. But what could he do? Keeping his head down he tried to think of an idea.

No one was in sight.

"Hold me, precious." Tea purred seductively into Seto's ear.

Seto hesitantly put his arms around Tea. Then he thought of something. Quickly, he sniped his cards out of Tea's pocket.

"Oh you dirty boy…" Tea cooed.

Joey clenched his fists, all of his muscles in his body were tense. His eyes burned into Tea. Never, had he been so heartbroken or angry with such strength.

Tea then withdrew her hands from around Seto, slowly she murmured some sick words into Seto's ear again, making him withdraw his arms from around her. Trying to keep his cards concealed he stood slightly sideways and kept his one arm away from Tea's sight.

"Am I making you tense Tiger? It's okay, be rough with me." Tea growled.

"I'll give you 5 seconds to run." Seto warned. Now that he had his cards there was nothing stopping him from doing what he truly wanted to do to this sick minded little whore.

"Oo, more tense? Here let me show you something." Tea pulled out one card from her pocket.

Seto's eyes widened.

Had it been any of Seto's Blue Eyes he would have struck the little bitch down anyways.

But it wasn't.

It was Obelisk the Tormentor.

"You know, trying to steal from me makes me a bit… aggressive." Tea licked her lips.

"Shit" Murmured Seto under his breath. Nothing could save him now.

Tea grinned and pushed Seto down onto his jacket on the silver car's hood. He kept his cards in his grip. Tea leaned in for a kiss. But Seto pushed her off of him again.

"Nuh uh uh, you want your god card back, don't you?" She still had Obelisk in her hand.

This got her a well deserved death glare from Seto. He looked away in disgust.

Tea started to stroke Seto's face. She was on top of him on the car's hood. Seto was so tall that his legs could bend around the hood and still touch the ground, flat footed.

Tea's hand progressed to his neck, then down his chest.

Joey yelled and fell to his knees. To anyone else watching it would have looked like he collapsed from being scarred for life.

But it wasn't that.

He wanted Seto, Seto should be with him. Tea was taking that all away.

And no one was watching.

Tea momentarily glanced at Joey, simply not caring what her friend thought. Then she tucked Seto's god card in his pants. Keeping her one hand on the god card she crawled forward to a cat's crouch position over Seto with the other.

"Alright, here it goes…" Tea said with humor in her eyes. She leaned down for the fateful kiss.

Seto leaned his head back with disgust.

Joey watched in defeat.

_TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!_

"You are disobeying Battle City Tournament rules, Miss!" Mokuba's voice hurtled through the street. Getting to his feet Joey secretly thanked to Mokuba for ruining Tea's moment.

Tea was so frightened at the whistle sound she lost her balance and fell off of Seto and the hood of the car. Seto quickly leaped away from her. Wiping the side of his face he snatched Obelisk, then, placing his god card with his blue eyes he placed them back where they had all been, at the top of his deck. Then he turned towards the car and snatched his shirt. Buttoning it up, also shrugging on his white jacket again. Joey stared while Seto's back was turned towards him. His eyes tracing the perfect toned muscles of rich boy's back.

"Buzz off, little twerp." Tea said, clearly annoyed. Propped up on her elbows, and lying on her back made little Mokuba seem to tower over her.

"You broke a very important rule Miss. At no circumstance, may you sexually abuse a duelist or host of this tournament. The host of this tournament is my big brother Seto, he also happens to be a butt kicking duelist." Mokuba explained, slowly draining Tea's dignity.

"Whatever, go find something better to do Screwball." Tea insulted Mokuba.

"I'm sorry Miss, but I can't allow you to step foot in the Battle City Tournament area." Mokuba faked his sympathy as he crossed his arms and glared.

"What?!" You can't exile me from the city!" Tea exclaimed, turning to Seto.

"Oh yeah? Watch me!" Seto challenged as his security appeared behind him. Pointing his finger in Tea and Joey's general direction his security quickly apprehended them. Seto turned to his younger brother.

"Very well done Mokuba. I knew putting _you_ in charge of Commissioner Duty was the correct choice." Seto said with praise coating his every word for his little brother.

"No prob, big bro!" Mokuba stuck his chest out to show how tough and reliable he was.

Seto playfully poked his little brother's stomach and ruffled his hair as he walked past. Making little Mokuba laugh. Seto loved Mokuba's laugh.

"Sir, we have the rule breakers." A large male security guard gruffly said. He had light brown, buzz cut hair, and was holding Tea.

"What would you like us to do with them Sir?" A second male matched the gruff tone. This security guard had black hair, cut into the shape of a mushroom. This male was holding Joey.

"Take them away boys!" Mokuba said. Skipping by Seto, he started leading the security guards.

"Wait, I want Wheeler to myself." Seto had a sly grin on his face. Mokuba noticed the grin and worried for Joey's well-being's sake.

The security guard threw Joey to the ground. "He's all yours Sir. Come Mokuba, let's go." With that Seto and Mokuba waved to each other as Mokuba walked away, debating on hotels suitable for Tea.

As soon as they were out of sight it was just Joey and Seto.

Joey had no clue what Seto was planning.

Seto had no clue what Seto was planning either.

"What do you want _me _for Kaiba?!" Joey asked, clearly surprised.

"She your real friend Wheeler?" Seto asked, leaning coolly against the car as he let Joey get up. He wanted to change the subject quick.

Joey thought about his answer, of course his mind was screaming "NO WAY", but he didn't want to insult Yugi and Tristan.

"Uh, yeah! Of course! Tristan, Tea, Yugi and I share a friendship bond like no other." Joey tried to lie.

"Come now you mutt, I wasn't born yesterday. I want the truth." Seto cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms as he waited for Joey's response. Secretly he loved Joey back.

"Listen Moneybags, I'm not a dog!" Joey raised his voice a little, clenching his fists though he knew he would never use them.

"Bad dog. Never growl at your master. Tell me the truth." Seto raised his voice.

"KAIBA! I'm not your dog!" Joey debated.

"The truth, Pup" Seto kept his case.

"You want the TRUTH?! Since when have YOU ever wanted the TRUTH?" Joey was starting to yell.

"What can I say I've had a change of heart." Seto said sarcastically, shrugging his shoulders he chuckled and grinned.

"A wha-? LISTEN KAIBA! IF YOU HAD A CHANGE OF HEART YOU WOULD KNOW YOUR TRUE FEELINGS TOWARDS ME!" Joey snapped. He had just lost his cool, and Seto noticed.

"True feelings?" Seto questioned.

"Uh, what?" Joey blushed a little and tried to play dumb.

"How do _you_ feel towards _me_, Pup?" Seto asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about Moneybags." Joey turned his head away from Seto, not wanting him to see his blush. Joey was bi, seeing as he had acquired special feelings for Mai Valentine as well as Seto Kaiba… but he didn't know if Seto was or not…

Suddenly Joey was pressed up against the wall.

"Don't lie Pup, you and I both know what you said. Now tell me. Your master. How do you feel towards me?" Seto was calm, holding Joey against the brick wall of an abandoned hotel.

"Kaiba! What's with the nickname! You're not my master! And I don't have a clue what you're talking about!" Joey insisted, trying to wriggle out of Seto's grasp.

Seto grinned and brought his face close to Joey's. Joey struggled against his grasp. Bringing his lips to Joey's ear, Seto lightly brushed his cheek against Wheeler's.

"You know Joey, lying is a VERY bad habit." Seto quietly cautioned into Joey's ear.

Joey froze and found himself physically unable to find speech on his tongue.

"Foolish mutt, speak. And don't disobey me. How do you feel towards me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Moneybags." Joey managed to choke out, finding his words. Glaring at the word "mutt" he tried to wriggle helplessly from Seto's hold again.

Seto closed his eyes and grinned. "Looks like you're going to have to be trained. Pup"

Joey blushed. Then realized something. The word Pup was not a nickname of menace and taunt. But more of flirt and tease. Did this mean Seto was flirting with him? Was Seto gay? Bi? No, that would make his world perfect. And nothing can ever be perfect.

"Joey, I can't describe my feelings for you in words." With weakness in his claim Seto released Joey and brought his head down, feeling a bit ashamed.

Joey didn't want to leave, so he just stayed pressed up against the wall. Seto noticed this.

"What? Losing the nickname?" Joey challenged, trying to change the subject and re-boost his ego.

"I can _show _you my feelings," Seto continued. His head rose to reveal his face. "Pup" Seto added with a smirk.

"Sorry, Kaiba. But if I really wanna get beat up by a selfish rich guy one day I'll call ya, okay?" With that Joey stepped around Seto and started to walk away. But he didn't get far.

"Wait, Pup." Seto took two long strides to catch up to Joey and quickly wrapped his arms around Joey's waist. This stopped Joey in his tracks. Was this real? No, it couldn't be. That would mean that his life would be….

_**Perfect**_

"Just let me show you…" Seto cooed with a voice so irresistible Joey would have thrown himself off of a cliff if Seto had asked him to.

Slowly, with one hand still around Joey's waist Seto placed one hand on Joey's shoulder and turned him around so they faced each other.

Looking up at Seto when you are not afraid of him was stunning for Joey. He felt like he was protecting him. Like he couldn't ever forget him, like he could be your best friend. That you would do anything for him. Like he was… Joey finished his thought. _Your master._

"Let me show you…." Seto cooed again. Joey sighed.

Then suddenly, both of Seto's hands slipped under Joey's butt, lifting Joey so that he was a bit taller than Seto.

Joey blushed and froze, locked in Kaiba's ocean blue eyes.

"Seto what are you…" Joey started to say.

Then Seto made his move. Leaning in, he touched his lips to Joey's. Warm electricity flowed through the pair. Never had Joey felt more happy in his life. He wanted this moment to last forever, their lips moving in synch. Feeling Seto's features, touching his hair. Just being in his arms he felt a new energy, like he could fly. They were perfect together. No one else would be the same as his new partner.

Seto snapped his head back, the couple gasped to breathe. Once recovered Joey wanted more, he gently bit Seto's neck, urging him to continue. Seto smiled at Joey and once again their lips touched. The happy, warm electricity came back. Seto must have felt this too. He had to.

Setting Joey down Seto smiled.

"See Pup? Those are my feelings for you." Seto calmly explained, slowly rubbing Joey's triceps.

"I already told you, I'm not your pup. And you aren't my master, Seto" Joey snapped.

"Prove it. Walk away, Joey." Seto challenged. "Walk away and I will know that I am not your master. That you don't feel the same way." Seto crossed his arms and looked down at Joey. Praying in his mind that Joey would stay. That Joey would realize he loved him.

Joey glared at Seto, turned and started to walk away.

No one stopped him.

Seto's face dropped, he was destroyed. Heartbroken. How could Joey do this? Did he really feel that they were just bickering enemies? Didn't Joey feel what he felt? This triggered a different worry. _Was Joey straight?_

"Pu-up" Seto's voice cracked, his word was too quiet. Joey never heard it.

The One Seto wanted walked down the street, determination in his honey eyes.

Seto stepped back until he fell to a sitting position on the car's hood. Putting his forehead in his hands he bent over. Until his elbows touched his knees. He twined his fingers with his mop of brown hair. He would not cry. He couldn't.

"I'm a fool," Seto managed to squeak out. "To fall for Joey Wheeler."

But each step Joey Wheeler took made him weaker.

Joey thought hard.

"What am I DOING? That's SETO!" Just thinking his name made Joey's feelings go wild. His senses yearning the warm electricity and the soothing words.

"But I can't go back, I'm not his Pup!" Joey knew he wasn't literally a dog. But he felt that in a sense he knew what Seto truly meant. That he belonged to Seto. That he was cute even. That he was loyal to him. That he…

_**Loved him.**_

"Wha-? YES, I AM HIS PUP!" Joey realized in his head.

Seto got up, holding tears in his eyes he decided the best way to go was the opposite Joey was. So he started walking away, his tears threatened to spill over. How indignant. He couldn't look desperate. It would show weakness. Though Kaiba wanted to cry and run after Joey, calling out his name and screaming "I love you", he couldn't… he wouldn't…

Joey stopped, his decision was made. Turning around he saw a very depressed Seto about to turn the street's corner.

"SETO!!! WAIT!!!" Joey yelled.

Seto turned around just in time to catch an airborne Joey hurtling towards him

"Joey…. I.. I'm so sorry….. I didn't think that…." Seto started to stutter. How weak, Seto thought, but he couldn't bear Joey leaving again.

Joey placed his pointer finger on Seto's lips. Shushing him quietly.

"Listen, I'm your one and only pup….. Seto…. I…." Joey didn't know how to say "I love you" the way he wanted to.

"Pup, you came back….." Seto finished as his voice cracked a little. Joey noticed the tears brimming in Seto's eyes.

"Of course I did, I couldn't live without you." Joey said this as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Seto grinned, the tears spilt over, and he bent down and kissed Joey with such passion that the couple groaned in pleasure.

Joey snapped back for air as Seto sat down, still holding Joey.

"I… I love you Seto." Joey managed to stutter out. Seto smiled and stroked Joey's hair.

"I know, I think we've both known. For a while now, Pup. I love you." Seto said, his voice low and romantic. Leaving Joey paralyzed to just stare with his mouth open. Seto and Joey gazed into each others eyes. As the sun set down, the pair stayed together, Joey in his partners lap, and Seto against a metal shed. Each caught in the others embrace.

The next morning, in the hustle and bustle of a new found crowd. Yugi found his best friend, and Mokuba found his big brother…


End file.
